videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: The Darkness Rises/Story
Prologue Dr. Eggman, after having his plan to drain all the energy from Sonic's home planet be foiled by him on the Lost World, decides he needs to come with a big plan to get rid of Sonic once and for all. Just then, both Malefor and Plankton arrive in his base, and talks about how they wished they would get rid of their enemies. Overhearing it, Eggman hatches up their most diabolical plan, yet. They would create dark clones of Sonic, Spyro, and SpongeBob, and use them to defeat their real counterparts and take over their worlds! The villains all agree to his plan, and started working on creating the dark clones. A few hours later, Eggman, Malefor, and Plankton have created the dark clones of their arch-nemeses and are willing to help them defeat their enemies. The dark clones seem to agree with them at first, but then they decided to take matter into their own hands and knock the villains unconscious for a moment. They then use their dark powers to bring darkness to their real counterparts' worlds, along with a few others as well. The villains recover to see that the dark clones have unleashed darkness on the worlds, and they're really mad at them, especially Eggman, who wanted them to help defeat their arch-nemeses, and not unleash darkness, but the dark clones won't bother with them for a couple of moments, as they think their way is better than theirs. Eventually, the villains decide to help them with their plans, instead, as they thought it was a better plan than Eggman's, making him grunt in anger. Meanwhile in Sonic's world, he was just talking to his friends about how he and Tails crash-landed on the Lost World, encountered the Deadly Six, and saved his world from being drained of all it's energy. Suddenly, the skies of his world turn dark purple for some reason, the animals started to mistreat each other and turn into their dark counterparts, the trees and grass turned black with purple energy surrounding the trees, and his friends became dark and evil, wanting now to turn Sonic dark for good. Sonic tries to run away from them, but thanks to their powers of darkness, they managed to catch up with him really fast. After running for a bit, Sonic finds himself cornered at a dead end with his dark friends right in front of him, waiting to beat up Sonic and turn him evil and dark. Sonic is scared so much, he talks about how he will miss his beautiful world if his dark friends manages to turn him dark. Just then, a portal appears out of nowhere, and Spyro flew out, flaming Sonic's dark friends with his fire breath and causing them to run off scared. He then tells Sonic that their dark counterparts have unleashed darkness on their worlds and are planning to turn the heroes of them into dark, evil clones. He obliges him, but Spyro told him otherwise, and, just as Sonic's dark friends came back, Sonic agrees to him and jumps into the portal, with Spyro flying close behind him. The portal closes before the dark clones of Sonic's friends could get in, leaving Dark Tails and his evil friends shocked and confused. Sonic arrives in Spyro's world, with Spyro returning to his home world to tell his friends about the dark clones unleashing the darkness on their worlds. As Hunter tries to get some of Spyro's other friends to understand, however, the skies turned dark purple, the life around them starts to turn black with purple energy surrounding them, and Spyro's friends suffered the same fate as Sonic's friends before. Spyro's now-dark friends start to chase after him and Sonic. Suddenly, a portal opens up and sucks them in. As the portal closes, Spyro's evil friends were pondering where Sonic and Spyro went. Part 1: Bikini Bottom Both Sonic and Spyro soon land on some strange land under the sea as the portal closes behind them, and Sonic fears of this strange place because he thinks he will drown in it before he even gets going, but as Sonic is about to drown, Spyro, who is swimming for some reason, casts a spell on Sonic to make him be able to breathe and walk underwater. Spyro casts the same walk-underwater spell on himself, and as soon as Spyro lands on the ground, Sonic realizes that they landed in Bikini Bottom, the heart of SpongeBob's world. They decided to go check the place out for any clues on how to stop the darkness. While investigating Bikini Bottom, both Sonic and Spyro heard a cry for help. As they got closer, they saw that SpongeBob was under attack by Eggman's Eggbots, sent by Dark Sonic and his minions. After destroying the Eggbots, SpongeBob thanked them and offered to join the team, to which both Spyro and Sonic agreed on. At the same time, they asked him why he needed their help. He replied to them that he was looking for his best friend Patrick, who has mysteriously disappeared without a trace, when suddenly, the Eggbots appeared out of nowhere from a portal and attacked him. He tried to defend them, but it was no use. He also stated that he would be a goner if it haven't been for them. The group, now including SpongeBob, takes the opportunity to explore Bikini Bottom for more clues on how to stop the darkness, when Gnasty Gnorc suddenly appeared out of the portal and taunted the heroes that they would be no match for them thanks to the powers of darkness. They, however, think otherwise, and soon defeated him. He escapes before they could catch him, saying that they'll be sorry when he meets up with them again and that he'll have a really big surprise for them as well. The 3 heroes decided to keep moving. After a while of defeating the villains' minions and dark creatures and restoring the dark objects back to the way they were, the heroes get a call from Plankton stating that he has captured Mr. Krabs and if they want to rescue him, they'll have to go to the Chum Bucket first. Spyro knew it was a trap, but both SpongeBob and Sonic interject by exclaiming that Sonic needs to go there if he wants to restore his friends back to normal, and SpongeBob exclaiming that the Chum Bucket is just might where his best friend could be. The group heads to the Chum Bucket and after fighting off a few more of the villains' dark creatures and minions, Gnasty Gnorc appears again, and Spyro's theory is proven correct. He traps them inside a large room and orders Bambi, who is now turned into a dark version of himself, to obliterate them. Spyro tries to snap him out of it, but he soon realizes that he's turned to the darkness, and can't be restored unless they do something. The heroes face off against Dark Bambi and Gnasty Gnorc in a duel between each other, as Gnasty Gnorc casts more spells on himself, Dark Bambi (helping them), and the heroes (harming them) as it progresses. Eventually, both Dark Bambi and Gnasty Gnorc are defeated by the heroes. Sadly, the latter escapes, but not before saying that he'll be back before they'll even know it. Bambi is then restored to his care-loving form, as his body returns to it's normal colors and the darkness is released from him. Bambi asked what happened to him without any memories of what has happened to him. Sonic then answered Bambi that the darkness might have gotten to him first before he could escape from it. Bambi, realizing that he's free from the darkness, then asked the heroes if he could join them. They nod, meaning that Bambi can join them on their journey, making him all excited, but Spyro calms him down before he got a bit too carried away, to which Bambi apologizes soon after. Shortly after fighting off more of the dark creatures and minions, the heroes, now including Bambi, find Mr. Krabs tied up in a chair. They went to untie him, but just as they're about to do so, Plankton appears in his Plankton Robot 3000 machine to stop them. SpongeBob, who knew that Plankton was his No. 1 enemy, asked what he was doing. Plankton responds to him that the dark clones of him, Sonic, and Spyro have agreed to help the villains, including Eggman, on conquering the entire multiverse. He states that they will all perish, even his longtime rival. Bambi interjects Plankton by insulting him for his short size. But it just makes Plankton angrier. So the heroes have decided to take down Plankton and save Mr. Krabs before it's too late. Sonic, Spyro, SpongeBob, and Bambi, after some robot busting and minion fighting, defeated Plankton and his invention. But he escapes and curses on the heroes before they could catch him. Thankfully, they untied Mr. Krabs for real this time, and he thanks them for defeating Plankton and saving him. However, SpongeBob tells him that Plankton might still be out there. Mr. Krabs, realizing this, decides to help them on their journey by introducing them to the Dimension Traveler, an invention that allows the heroes to go to any dimension in any universe of their desire. SpongeBob thanks him by saying that it'll be able to help him find his best friend, Patrick. They all get into the machine, and they leave Bikini Bottom to continue their journey to save the multiverse. Rest TBA... Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Other Stuff